


July, summer break-up

by multistan_aus



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multistan_aus/pseuds/multistan_aus
Summary: "Im sorry Eunmi, we need to break up." Taekwoon said"I understand jagiya. I love you, Jung Taekwoon. Goodbye!" she said and starts to fade.I will always love you, Eunmi. I'll come back to you soon...
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Reader, Lee Hongbin/Reader





	July, summer break-up

* * *

Spring is finally coming at last! It must be a good day to stroll around Seoul but time isn't on my destiny. Working off my ass here and there damn! being a doctor isn't easy.

I wish I could have a holiday someday.

After Eunmi had her rounds, she had gone through the emergency room to check-up some patients and to assist. She was about to check on the patient's profile but some nurse

shouted her name. As she arrived, everyone was in awed to see who the person is.

**"Doc Han! His vitals are good but his right ankle is swollen and I think a ligament was pulled in his knees."** the nurse explained.

**"Call the Radiology Department and execute an x-ray."** Eunmi instructed the nurse. As the nurse left, the atmosphere become silent.

Nobody expects a reunion would happen this fast. Its been 10 years since it happened but one of them keep in touch with her.

**"Noona, you're working here???"** one man asked and he run to Eunmi then hugged her. 

**"Long time no see, Hyukkie!"** she smiles and hugged him back. She looked at everyone one by one and lastly to the person who's lying on the hospital bed. It was him,

Jung Taekwoon, her ex-boyfriend and first love.

**"Its been a while Eunmi!"** Hakyeon smiled at her.

**"NOONA YOU SAID YOU DON'T HAVE A DUTY TODAY"** Hongbin whined to Eunmi and pout. Everyone was in shocked when Hongbin spoke especially Leo.

Yes, its been years but it was Hongbin who keep in touch with Eunmi since he become fond of her presence. She helps him conquer his problems,

gives advice to the younger.

**"Hongbin-ah, you keep in touch with Eunmi noona?"** Jaehwan asked.

**"Nae hyung! I always come to noona. Even though Eunmi-noona and Leo hyung broke up, it doesn't mean I should stop seeing noona too. It was Leo hyung's**

**fault why** **they broke** **up!"** Hongbin exclaimed and glares at Taekwoon.

**"Hongbin-ah, calm down hm?"** Eunmi said and tapped Hongbin's shoulder. Just in time, the nurse arrived to say that everything is ready. Then Eunmi excused

herself to everyone and with that she cried herself out.

* * *

Everything seems like a bizarre. There's too many events happened in one day. One is that Leo is injured 'cause he played soccer at ISAC. Second is they've met Eunmi in

the hospital earlier and the way Hongbin acted to him seemed different. Everyone gathered around watching Hakyeon's drama when Hongbin entered,

**"Where did you went?"** Hakyeon asked.

**"Noona"** Hongbin shorthly replied and goes to his room. The atmosphere become quiet as he left; no one dares to speak but when Ken tries to lift up the mood,

exactly Hongbin goes out his room and joins the others.

**"Wae? You guys are too quiet."** Hongbin spoke.

**"Hyung~ next time count me in when you're going to visit Eunmi noona!"** Hyuk exclaimed to the older. He really misses her. Eunmi treated Hyuk like his younger brother

to the point she loves to spoil Hyuk but when we broke up, he stopped being cheerful around us.

_< flashback>_

_Everyone is having fun in the dorm. Kids running around while the lovers are in the kitchen preparing lunch. It was a Sunday morning and they don't have practice nor_

_schedules so it was quite free for them to date._

_"YAEDERA LETS EAT!" Hakyeon shouted while Eunmi and Taekwoon placed the food they prepare on the table. Everyone takes their seat and takes a bite._

_They really like Eunmi's food back then._

_"WAHHH NOONA I MISS YOUR COOKING!!!" Ravi exclaimed._

_"Noona should always cook for us. I don't like N hyung's cooking" Hyuk said and N stand up then gives him 'a lot of affection'. They are talking about their schedules_

_and stuffs while Leo on the other hand stayed silent as usual while munching his food and stealing glances to Eunmi._

_"Hyung! Noona will melt if you keep staring at her." Ken teasingly said to Leo and Eunmi blushed. Leo give Ken a death glare but the younger ask Eunmi for help._

_"NOONA! HYUNG'S GONNA KILL ME!" Ken shouted while others laugh at him except Leo._

_"Jagi~ its alright. You dont have to glare at Jaehwan" Eunmi said and touches Taekwoon's hand then smile at him. Leo calms himself and eats again._

_It was only Eunmi who can calm Taekwoon back then. Eunmi became his girlfriend when they were still trainees and she always visited the boys whenever then cooks for them._

_The young ones become close to her easily and Eunmi treats them like her dongsaengs. If only Taekwoon can turn back the time and never said those_

_words maybe they were still together today_ _or even married already._


End file.
